


Here and Now

by IStay77



Category: The Young and the Restless
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:33:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IStay77/pseuds/IStay77
Summary: A very brief look at what happens when Mariah and Tessa return home from Kyle and Summer's wedding. Sexy time and sad feels.





	Here and Now

“Here, let me help you with that,” Mariah said, coming up behind Tessa to unzip her dress.

They had just returned from Kyle and Summer’s wedding. Exhausted, Mariah had suggested cutting the festivities short and returning home. She was not in the mood to celebrate, but also knew there wasn’t really anything to celebrate. The wedding was a sham, her mother was just starting a prison sentence, and Tessa was staring down the barrel of her own possible incarceration.

Mariah kissed Tessa’s shoulder as she pulled the zipper down and then planted kisses across the back of her neck, holding her dark locks to the side. They shared a moment after the ceremony where Tessa commented on how lucky they were to have each other. Mariah hadn’t been able to think of anything else since. Her world was imploding. It was crumbling down around her and the tighter her grip, the more everything seemed to slip away. She knew she should focus on the here and now, because there was nothing she could do; not tonight anyway.

“Hmmm,” Tessa hummed at the feeling of soft lips against her neck. Turning, her dark eyes laid waste to any thoughts Mariah had of sleeping. Tessa grabbed her girlfriend’s face and kissed her passionately. Mariah’s hands lingered on her shoulders before running down her arms, taking the stunning red dress down with them until it quietly hit the floor. Standing in just her underwear, Tessa pulled back. Mariah, gasping for breath after the intensity of their kiss, stared at her, eyes hooded in desire.

Tessa turned the redhead around and made quick work of the zipper on the green dress. There were a lot of heavy things weighing on her mind, but seeing Mariah in this dress today did a lot to distract her.

“You are stunning in this dress,” she whispered, as it fell from freckled shoulders. She pushed the dress down Mariah’s frame before wrapping her arms around her from behind and pulling her close. Mariah’s head fell back against Tessa as soft lips claimed her neck. She wrapped her arms around Tessa’s as they encircled her waist. She tried not to let the dark thoughts into her mind.

This may be one of the last times they can be like this, she thought to herself. No, no they would figure something out. Tessa was NOT going to prison.

“Hey, stop,” Tessa said, turning Mariah around in her arms. “Let’s focus on now.”

Mariah reached up to pull Tessa’s face closer, claiming her lips and moaning at the feeling of Tessa’s tongue against her own. Reaching around the other woman, Mariah undid her bra and freed her of it while Tessa did the same to hers. Moving to the couch, both women ditched their underwear before reconnecting in a heated kiss. Mariah gently pushed Tessa onto her back, her desire to be on top too great to be ignored.

Tessa pulled Mariah closer so they were flush against each other, skin to skin, breast to breast. She never got tired of the feeling of Mariah’s insanely soft skin on hers or the weight of her body as it settled above her. The redhead was kissing her again and Tessa couldn’t pull her close enough. She was on fire with anticipation as she felt Mariah’s hand make its way down her body.

Mariah’s fingers dipped into Tessa’s heat and they both moaned at the contact. She wasted no time entering Tessa, her two fingers easily sliding inside.

“Ahhh, God,” Tessa moaned, pulling Mariah impossibly closer still until they moved as one. She needed this. Mariah needed this. They needed to feel normal, if even just for tonight, before the fresh hell of reality hit them again. Finding her lips again, Tessa wrapped a leg around Mariah’s hips and gave the redhead even more space to work, deeper depths to reach. The couch wasn’t as ideal when it wasn’t converted into a bed, but they fit. They always fit.

When a skilled thumb brushed her clit, Tessa groaned loudly, breaking the kiss. Mariah brought her forehead down to Tessa’s, holding eye contact as she moved within her. Tonight was going to be fast, at least to start. She had hopes of spending the entire night worshipping Tessa’s body, but she could take her time then. Now, she had one goal in mind.

As if on cue, Tessa’s inner muscles gripped Mariah’s fingers and she struggled to maintain eye contact. Somehow, Tessa knew it was what Mariah needed, so she fought the urge to close her eyes as her world exploded around her. Her leg wrapped around Mariah even tighter as the orgasm overtook her, but she kept her eyes open. She moaned and panted, but she kept her eyes open.

Mariah was so deeply affected by staring into Tessa’s eyes at that exact moment that she couldn’t stop the tears no matter how badly she wanted to. Once Tessa saw her glistening eyes she reached up to hold her face, keeping their foreheads connected as the last waves of pleasure moved through her. She pulled Mariah’s lips to hers and kissed her with everything she had.

“It’s going to be okay,” Tessa whispered. “Shhhh,” she said as Mariah’s head fell to her shoulder and sobs wracked her small frame. “We will figure this out together. I promise.”

Wrapping her arms around the redhead, Tessa’s brain fought off all kinds of scenarios that saw them being ripped apart, separated by steel bars. Not tonight, she thought. Not now. Lifting Mariah’s head, she kissed her. Tonight was all about the here and now and it was Mariah’s turn.


End file.
